Hydrating mask compositions are known, but typically include the use of fibroin and/or various rheology modifiers and thickeners, which affect the final texture of the mask. Examples of hydrating masks include Dr. Dennis Gross Skincare Hyaluronic Marine Hydrating Modeling Mask, which is described as a gel and powder hydrating treatment designed to deliver hydration to the skin. It includes a hyaluronic cushion gel and an activating powder, and is enriched with algin. This kit requires consumers to mix the hyaluronic cushion gel and the activating powder using a bowl and spatula provided before applying the mask.
There remains a need to provide an effective, aqueous gel mask composition and kit for hydrating skin that is stable, easy to use, and efficacious.